


Ten Thousand Years More

by Tyanime0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAMF Baekhyun, Background Relationships, Break Up, Broken Promises, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Partner Betrayal, Scandal, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyanime0/pseuds/Tyanime0
Summary: Blinded by the ‘famous’ lifestyle Park Chanyeol had made the biggest mistake of his life and destroyed any possible future that he and his soulmate Byun Baekhyun would have had. 
A year later, Chanyeol has now become the face of the musical and entertainment scene and is more miserable than ever. Trying to fix things with his estranged ex-fiancé will prove a lot harder than imaginable, especially when the other man is making it very apparent that he would rather commit self sacrificial-seppuku than be within five feet of him. 
He has eleven long years to make up for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 -  First Sited Love**

 

* * *

 

 

Eleven years ago _( Flashback )_

 

_Baekhyun POV._

 

Being among the elite class of society, Baekhyun from a young age had already suspected that he would not have been raised by the supportive and charming dinner table talk parents that he would idolize whilst watching cheesy _‘slice of life’_ sitcoms on Saturday mornings.

 

His mother and father, they meant well he guessed, his father could be a real terror when he wanted to be.

 

Nevertheless, it was through them that he had meet the boy that would give him the _‘teenage-dream_ ’ love story of his life.

Though, considering how ear splitting grins, endearing moments and blissful sighs of _content_ eventually dissolved into angry snarls, words of malice meant to be left unsaid and the depressing indentation of a silver band on his ring finger, Baekhyun was left wondering if it would have been best if they hadn’t meet at all on that fateful New Year’s Eve night.

 

The first time that he saw Chanyeol he almost wasn’t going to meet him at all if he was not bribed into begrudgingly attending a New Year’s Eve party slash charity even thrown by his parent’s partners in trade.

 

Being in a room, filled with fake over exaggerated laughter and an almost nauseating sense of entitlement that replaced the _‘humble’_ cause, was not Baekhyun’s favourite place to be at any given moment.

By nine o clock that night his mouth was beginning to feel sore from having to politely smile to everyone and his neck was strained from returning nods of acknowledgment sent his way throughout the night.

_‘Just think about getting the new Mercedes Benz Model, Byun, smile through the pain, Byun’’_ he kept telling himself thought out the night, trying not to look like he would have rather flung himself off the nearest balcony than be in the presence of these people for another hour.

It’s not like he was those overly pretentious ‘ _Robin Hood_ ’ types who loathed the rich as much as they loved the poor, because his **Armani** coat collection will give a different story, it’s just that, sometimes it became it little too much for him.

 

_It was almost suffocating sometimes._

Having to calculate every word that came out of his mouth, to physically filter his outer emotions so that the hyperactive side that his ‘ _caretakers’_ always warned him about, knowing that every forged attempt at acquaintanceship made by anyone around his age group was only meant to formulate a foundation for and future business dealings.

 

_Pretending became suffocating sometimes._

 

Because events like this were always filled to the brim with expensive top of the class alcohol and vintage dated wines, he would usually find a slight optimistic pleasure in helping himself to the wide array of drinks which lined the long bar.

Fortunately enough, at that moment, he was seated on a barstool sipping on a martini glass of something that was _electric blue_ with a slight sour aftertaste, so he guessed that his night was just about to become a bit more bearable with a few more shots of the unknown liquid.

He supposed his _‘love-story’_ started when from his side vision that one of the waiters in particular kept looking towards his position on the barstool and quickly averting his eyes on the slightest teasing tilt of Baekhyun’s head.

 

Baekhyun did not have a clue as to why the guy kept glancing at him so much that night, but in his slightly tipsy state, he didn’t seem to care, in fact, he found himself enjoying their small game of eye contact tag a bit more that he probably should have. 

 

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but Baekhyun decided to drop all pretenses of disinterest and for curiosity sake _(what he told himself)_ he shifted his full gaze on the lanky looking waiter.

 

The man was now recording on a notepad too small for his large hands and nodding understandably to the orders he was given by one of the guests, he then shifted his eyes towards the bar area and internally startled when he saw Baekhyun knowing gaze on him. If the widening of his eyes could be of any indication.

Now embarrassed at having been caught red-handed and much to Baekhyun’s disappointment , he immediately turned his attention back to the guest, politely bowed and hastily made an escape for the staff kitchen.

 

That disappointment was short lived, in an attempt to get away from the overpowering mix of name brand perfumes, Baekhyun steeped out unto what he usually knew as one of the lesser populated hallways that made way into a secluded side balcony.

 

Fate would have it that the very same waiter would be leaning over the banister, eyes closed and head gently bobbing to a beat coming from his tangled and knotted headphones.

From a peripheral side view, Baekhyun took the chance to observe him, undisturbed.

 

At first he thought that the man was just a tall , clumsy and awkward looking man, but from this new point of view of the face relaxed in content, lips softly humming to the words of the song, Baekhyun now realized that this guy was actually _really attractive_ , a nicely framed jaw line, broad shoulders, hair styled in a comb part and slightly bigger than average ears that anyone would find endearing.

 

Though removed from the pressure of trying to satisfy a room from of hard to please adults, that uncomfortable atmosphere about him was now replaced with a charming aura hat Baekhyun found himself immediately captured by.

_He had to know more about this guy._

 

Considering earlier interactions, perhaps it’s not right to stereotype, but he immediately assumed that the waiter had to be at least bi or something, otherwise he probably would not have been starting at Baekhyun for the entire night.

Right? Otherwise that just would have been creepy, although secretly stalking a guy from behind a pillar, whilst trying to form some sort of approaching battle plan for a stranger he just met less than three hours ago like he was some sort of prey… _is arguably just as creepy so…._

 

With that self-cringing thought he threw caution to the wind and slowly started to approached the unsuspecting man.

 

Sensing a presence behind him, the waiter turned around, though quickly ripped his headphones away from his reddening ears on identifying the newcomer.

 

A self-mental note of the waiter reactions from before Baekhyun, figured that bringing up some of his most reserved pickup lines were probably do more harm than good, so instead he settled for sending a welcoming smile the man’s way.

For a slight second Baekhyun received a look of surprise in return, before a tiny receiving smile also made its way onto his company’s face, the man’s big eyes almost sparkling under the stars of the sky.

 

It was at that moment that Baekhyun thought that he would pass out from the sheer charm of the other man.

 

They simply stood there, unsure, as if both too excited and too scared to make the first move, overwhelmed by new feelings that either could describe in words.

 

Whether it be the alcohol talking or divine universal intervention, with a burst of bravery, Baekhyun, surged forward, ignored the look of sudden alarm on the other’s face, wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, pulled him in and kissed him square on his lips.

The waiter made a soft gasp of surprise but then stilled for a second before he was kissing Baekhyun back, just as eagerly. Trailing his rough fingers from where it was tangled into Baekhyun’s hair, down his side and firmly warping it around his waist, pressing their bodies closer.

 

Baekhyun moaned lightly due to the new friction, mentally noting that he could get used to the new-found assertiveness from the other man. After what was too soon a time, the tall man backed away, though Baekhyun appreciated how his arms were still wrapped around his waist, it was a new sense of safety that he had never felt before.

_“Don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but do you usually make-out with the hired help on their break?’’_

Baekhyun let out a delighted giggle, surprised that it was the other who was bringing out the cheesy picky up lines, this man was full of surprises.

_‘No, not usually, I promise’_

 

The waiter rested his forehead against Baekhyun and for a moment they just stayed in each other’s embrace, gently swaying to the beat of their rhythm.

Baekhyun titled his head up slightly to bring their lips back together-

 

**‘Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!’**

 

Snapped them both to look down at Chanyeol’s apron pocket , where his phone started alarming loudly , even if through the pair of headphones.

 

The time of 10:30PM flashed on the screen.

 

_‘Dammit…my shift's over...’_ and Baekhyun just about held himself from kissing the pure look of self-loathing on the guys face as his eyes darting from the door to Baekhyun, obviously not wanting to end their moment yet.

 

The man swallowed a lump in his throat and then spoke to Baekhyun.

_‘’Ar-Are you staying until eleven, that’s when my shift for the night ends…’_

‘I’ll wait!’ Baekhyun immediately reassured the stammering man, trying and failing not to sound too eager, but it didn’t matter because he was awarded by a blinding smile by the man in front of him. Speaking of which, he should really ask the guy his just practically made out with for him nam-

 

_‘My name’s Chanyeol..um…in case you’re wondering, Park Chanyeol’_

_“Byun, Byun Baekhyun.”_

He introduced himself as well, though he figured that was already known when Chanyeol flashed him another of his dazzling smile, and with a quick nod he placed a peck against the smaller man’s lips before hurrying back inside, before any of his co-workers would come to find him instead.

 

.

.

.

.

 

An hour later they were seated snuggled in the back of Chanyeol’s pickup truck, which was parked overlooking the bay side, a few blocks down from the party’s residence.

 

Baekhyun instantly fell in complete love with Chanyeol’s truck, it wasn’t the most impressive ride by any standards but the fact that Chanyeol embarrassingly admitted that he used up mostly all his savings to afford it gave the vehicle Baekhyun’s seal of approval.

 

Only when abandoning the large plastic tray container full of leftover appetizers from the kitchen _(courtesy of Chanyeol)_ in the preference of making out with each other, did Baekhyun realize just how truly cliché his night has become. Like Rose and Jack from Titanic, strangers from two different walks of life finding something akin to love in each other’s arms at a shorts moment’s notice, as if destined to be together.

As the clocks stroke midnight, exploding of fireworks could be heard in the background, lighting up the night sky, promising a year filled with new beginning and experiences.

 

Though the celebration was mostly ignored by the two who were making their own seat of promises, strangers less than four hours ago, legs tangled in each other, not even an inch of space seemed to be allowed to separate them as eager hands groped around, fingers fisted in expensive designer suits, messy ruffled hair and out tucked dress shirts. Only separating to let out brief chuckles of mirth, before passionately connecting again, both physically and emotionally.

 

_It was at that time that Baekhyun found that the fire in Chanyeol eyes were brighter than any of the fireworks in the sky_

 

.

.

.

.

End Flashback.


	2. The Client

 

_Present day_

* * *

 

.

.

.

 

_The waiter rested his forehead against Baekhyun and for a moment they just stayed in each other’s embrace, gently swaying to the beat of their rhythm._

 

_Baekhyun titled his head up slightly to bring their lips back together-_

 

**‘Beep!**

 

**Beep!**

 

**Beep!’**

.

.

The loud sound startled Baekhyun out of his dream-turned-nightmare as he fell over from the black leather couch that had happened to fall asleep on from the night before, papers half circled and crossed out in red ink now scattered all over the floor around him.

He blearily looked up at the menacing phone that he wholly blamed for the rude morning wakening as it innocently screeched from its position on the centre table.

From his position, he could also see his pet cat, SirFluff, mockingly staring down at him from the bar counter, meowing hungrily, as if to say ‘ _silly clumsy human, get up from there and feed me’._

Sighing as he wondered at what point in his life did he start to take order from a cat, he got up to do said animal’s bidding and then set of to get ready for work.

 

With himself security buckled down he carefully maneuvered his small Audi out of the lot to begin his destination to another eventful day of work.

 

Ah there it is, sarcastically speaking, his _favourite_ part of the morning was just about approaching.

 

That third and last blasted traffic signal that he had the misfortune of encountering on his way to work.

 

It’s not that he hated traffic signals in general, he was all for road safety, driving responsibly and all that.

 

It was just that _specific one_ that seemed to have a personal vendetta against him.

 

For upon approaching the thing, it would always seem to go red, or the yellow signal would have just turned red or at one point when the light was just about going on green there would be _a school bus load of children making a scheduled emergency drill stop right in front of his vehicle._

But it wasn’t the traffic signal as much as it was the _big fucking billboard_ which located at such an angel adjacent to said device, that he had no choice but to see it.

_The big billboard with those big fucking **ears** and **eyes** and that **face**._

 

Usually, he could easily change the channel when that face appeared, rip of the pages with the offending person of his magazines to _self-purify_ the book and even block the receiving of any entertainment news or notifications concerning that individual.

But the billboard was a new level that tested his patience every single morning.

 

On the morning that he saw the cursed advertisement workers putting up the poster on the previously empty board he was resigned to the fact that the universe must have really hated him.

Why _else_ would he have to face the big ass poster on his way to work _every morning_ , which just to so happened to have the mocking, grinning face of his ex-fiancé, posing with a box of chocolate pepero candy sticks.

 

Looking all _happy_ and _famous_ and _successful_ and Baekhyun _**absolutely hated**_   that stupid sign….

 

He used to feel a bit of satisfaction from rolling his window down and flipping off the bastard advertisement, but after getting stink eyes from the five or ten parents that were most likely dropping off their kids to school, he figured that it wasn’t worth getting to work in a sour mood and with a black eye.

 

Therefore, he just resigned himself to seething to quietly in his seat, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly, impatiently glaring at the traffic signal whilst trying to imagine a bulldozer from the heavens that would just smash the billboard down, making the first-round hole right in between the _idiot’s_ face.

 

After the light mercifully turned green he held nothing back in pressing the gas immediately to get away from the scene.

Menacing sign disappearing in the horizon of his side view mirror.

.

.

Baekhyun worked at Kim’s Publishing Company for nine months now, it was his dream job and he would never miss a day’s work, or was even late for that fact, especially because of how close he coming to losing the chance to work there in the first place.

Due to the _‘distracting’_ circumstances around the time of his exams, because of a certain _someone_ , he ended up scoring just slightly above the average passing grade.

Byun Baekhyun had to swallow his pride and go crawling back to mend the tense relationship that had developed with his father over the years, who out of mercy, _or was it pity rather…,_ found a way through his extensive business channels that landed him a job there

It wasn’t Baekhyun’s proudest shining moment, but considering how **everything** in his took a humiliating turn for a worse back then, he figured that it was actually a small blow on his personal scale of life-crises.

Though with seven successfully published works underneath his belt, he would bet that Mr Kim couldn’t say that he had any he regretted hiring him into the company.

He turned off the ignition and briskly walked the short distance from the parking to the building.

 

**“Baekie! Baekie! Baekie!’**

He paused midway from pulling out his seat to the unnecessarily loud greeting of his co-worker turned best friend, who as per usually enveloped him in a warm bear hug as if they hadn’t said bye to each other two days ago and talked on the phone just the day before.

 

Because of the  _‘weight’_ of his last name, his co-workers, who mostly came from middle class backgrounds were at first were not too keen to develop any kind of relationship with him at first. That’s probably why Luhan was one of the first people to talk to him and to this day is still one of his two closest friends at the company.

The other being a currently amused Kai, who he waved from behind Luhan’s back.

Luhan's default personality was being an overall bundle of joy, never seeming to tire and always there to brighten up anyone’s day with perfectly practiced ‘ _derp’_ faces.

Though Baekhyun knew enough to underestimate the other man, being there longer that him, Luhan had earned the reputation of being the company’s most successful publisher , a total of _twenty-five top shelf_ books up to date ranging from various genres. 

Baekhyun never ceased to be amazed by how the mischievous kid in Luhan would be replaced by an incredibly disciplined man when it came to proof-reading the works of his clients, like Baekhyun’s, his glasses would usually trail down the bridge of his nose sometime during the process though Luhan played it no mind as his forth red ink pen for the day worked in a fury across the pages, an aura of pure concentration around him , mumbling identified mistakes and corrections and what Baekhyun suspected to be a few choice curse words under his breath.

He had the highest author submission rate in the company.

 

Though Baekhyun suspected that it had something to do with Luhan’s secret personality that had the ability to change from an angelic cherub to a downright demonic terror when needed be.

Despite they close friendship, Luhan still posed as a model that Baekhyun set his goals on to catch up to and hopefully even surpass one day

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

‘Oh, yeah, my fath-I mean Mister Kim wants to see you or something’ came the all too casual request from Kai, who was currently seated at end of the desk between the space that joined his and Lohan’s, despite his desk actually being a few spaces down.

 

_Yep, Kai’s last name was Kim meaning that he was the boss’s son._

 

His full name was actually _Kim Jongin_ but he hated to be called anything other than his alias name, Kai.

 

Baekhyun felt for the boy sometimes, for unlike him Kai was forced to take the title of being the assistance proof-reader for his division, though he suspected that Kai just ran the sentences though Grammarly to make the spelling error changes.

 

It was only one night after they had gotten comfortable enough with each other and with enough alcohol devoured among the three of them , that Kai confessed to Luhan and Baekhyun that he had always wanted to become a dancer from young age, like his late mother who was a ballet teacher before she passed.

However, rather than support his son’s dreams to follow his mother, being the strict businessman that Mr.Kim was known to be, he decided to give the position to Kai in hopes that being surrounded by the atmosphere of publication that it might give his son a zeal to perhaps want to become a publisher. It was a job that was entirely givem out of nepotism by his father and it was a job that Kai did **not** want.

 

Speaking of Mr.Kim’s strict personality , he really hope that Mister Kim was not in a bad mood this morning.

 

He got up slowly, throwing a nervous look towards Luhan, who failed to hide his obvious concern with a fake smile, making his face come out creepier than it should have been before he just gave up the pretense altogether.

 

‘It’s probably not anything bad, right?’ he reassured Baekhyun, but then the question was stated to Kai, who just shrugged non-committedly, distractedly playing a game on his cell.

 

_Okay, so that didn’t calm him down at all._

 

On his way to the office whilst keeping a deliberate slow pace as to prolong his journey, he kept racking his mind for any clue of something that he could have been in trouble for recently in hopes that he could formulate some sort of **Plan A** procedure in case any topics of possible retrenchment may arise.

Though he honest to God came up with nothing, he had been coming to work on time, every day for the pass nine months, he relayed back to his clients within the three-day period, his authors meet their given deadlines, _what could it be, what could it- **BAM!**_

 

‘Ah!’ Baekhyun whined to himself rubbing his forehead, he was so into his thoughts that he didn’t realize that he was walking straight into the dreaded office door, the sudden impact of solid mahogany wood to his face snapping him out of his reveries.

The loud sound of the impact may have been mistaken for a knock as a loud and clear **‘Come in’** was heard from the other side of the door.

He swallowed a bit of spit, closed his eyes briefly for a while and then slowed turned the node, side stepping into the office.

“Oh! Byun Baekhyun, just the person I was looking for, how was your morning?’’

_Phew_

_He’s in a good mode, great, so maybe he won’t have to break the news to SirFluff that he got fired today._

 

_'Okay, reverse **plan A Delta** , time to kiss some metaphorical ass Byun’_

 

‘Oh! I’ve had a wonderful morning Sir, it’s always a joy to work here at your fine establishment and you Sir?’ _ugh, was that too obvious, yeah definitely sounded too obvious._

 

‘’Great actually, especially as I have just gotten off the phone with one SM Entertainment representatives, here, have a seat have a seat’ Mr Kim gestured to the leather chair directly from in front of him, which he apprehensively reclined into, not quite sure exactly what he was called in for as yet.

 

‘So, I’m sure as you have heard one of SM’s most profitable idol is planning on releasing his first autobiography to the public in the near future…..you have heard about that right...?’ Mr Kim paused in mid- announcement as a look of minor confusion flashed across Baekhyun’s face before he could conceal it.

‘No, sorry sir, I must have missed that one, please go on’’ which sounded strange even in Baekhyun’s head because he was always up to date with any new developments going on in the literary world, as having that type of information handy was always beneficial in understanding his client’s competition, especially when scheduling shelve release dates.

He always got notifications from trust worthy news sites, so how on this earth could he miss the fact SME’s biggest idol was apparently planning to release a publish book….

.

_Wait_

_Unless_

_No Way_

_Right ?_

.

 

‘Well, never mind I will excuse you for that _this time_ , moving on, many publishing offices have already hounded the company in hopes of getting the rights to the publish the book under label, as it will no doubt break high above even on profit sales. Fortunately for us the publicist for this project has already been pre-cited by the idol himself and get this, he is refusing to get his book published by anyone else.''

 

_No...fucking....way._

 

Baekhyun did not like where this was going at all, everything kept adding up , the lack of notification, that certain insistence that this idol wanted him specifically to work on an autobiography….

 

Despite his inner turmoil, he kept an outward smiling appearance, maybe it’s just a coincidence, maybe-

 

“So, I believe that congratulations are in order for you Byun Baekhyun! You have managed to snag the highly requested position as being the publicist in charge of an autobiography from one Park Chanyeol, I’m sure that this will go great for our media relations and open up new channels for our company as a whole, ahhh, I had a good gut feeling in hiring you, don’t let me down’’ Mr Kim extended his hands out to firmly shake Baekhyun’s who numbly returned the gesture.

Baekhyun knew the reason why his boss didn’t leave any room for refusal, both men knew that any refusal from Baekhyun’s side in regards to an opportunity like this for the company had might as well been in the form of him packing a box full of his desk belongings, exiting the building and never stepping foot in there again.

 

_Basically, meaning that he had no choice._

 

Though there was no need to spoil the celebratory atmosphere of at least one of the people in the room.

Upon taking a caramel sweet from the platter upon Mister Kim’s insistence he then forced his legs to carry him to his desk space and lifelessly collapsed down into his seat, resolutely ignoring the concerned looks of his friends for now.

.

.

His new _‘assignment_ ’ ringing in his ears like a broken  recorder, the man that had both given and taken away his joy for life, who he had tried so _damn_ hard to avoid for the past year.

Now, working with him, having to edit all the mistakes that the two of them made with each other and read about the period of time that Chanyeol was probably the happiest, perhaps the time after those days in which he made the decision to go out into the public without the then famous _‘mysterious’_ ring on his finger.

 

The caramel sweet forgotten as he typed robotically on the internet, not seeing what he was doing, soft keyboards click dissolving into angry thumps as he gritted his teeth together, nose flared.

In the span of ten minutes’ incredulity turned to hopelessness and hopelessness turned into a deep rediscovered sense of _pure fury_.

 

After everything that he had worked hard for the past year, literally picking himself up from underneath a blanket of tear-snot strained tissues and trying to get his life back on track after realizing that ten years of his life that he was never getting back, had been effectively wasted on supporting the big-eared oaf, then only to be _**dropped flat on his arse**_ in the wake of his ex-fiancé’s rise to _‘stardom’_.

 

The pain of the deceits and accusations still a clear as day memory, only adding a source of motivation for moving on with his life and _fueling_ his inner hatred for the man over the months.

And now, after a year Chanyeol wants to come back into his life to mess up all his progress with whatever stunt he was pulling.

 

_Well, over his dead body on a frozen day in hell is he going to let that happen._

 

 

_Bring it on, Asshole!_

 

.

.

.

 

To be continued……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Idk if there are any anime-fan readers out there, but just a note that I sort of based Baek's grown up adult character slightly after Onodera Ritsu from Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, lol , I love that anime and I thought that it will be a good fit, for now! Also btw, I know nothing about publishing books , so I'm literally writing what makes sense to me... ( ಠ◡ಠ ) Again comments are appreciated.( ಠ◡ಠ )


	3. The call

 

Chapter 3: The Call

* * *

 

 

_Thump,Click,Thump,Thump,Click_

 

 **Search Engine** ‘ _How to deal with working with ex without need to commit possible illegal act_ ’

 

‘pssss, Baekhyun, hey Baek-’

 

 **Search Engine** _‘How to handle sudden emotional stress of reunion with ex in less than 24 hours’_

 

_Click,Click,Thump,Thump,Thump_

 

 **Search Engine** _‘How to get a legal bull-dozing license in less than a week’_

 

_Thump,Thump,Click,Click,Click_

 

_**Search Engine** 'Criminal penalties for destruction of commercial property'_

 

'Hey Baekhyun, Baekhyun hey-'

 

 **Search Engine** _‘How to escape prison in less than ten ways’ BackSpace,BackSpace ‘Less than twenty-ways’_

 

_ThumpThumpThumpThump_

 

 **'Baekhyun!!'** Luhan screamed.

 

‘Wh-What?’ Baekhyun snapped out of his aggressive typing as he turned to face Luhan, who was now eyeing him suspiciously.

 

‘You’re going to be missing an ‘A’ and the space bar key if you keep that up, what has the poor keyboard ever done to you....' Luhan scolded teasingly.

 

‘…..….’

 

Baekhyun pouted miserably , usually he was able to hide his inner most emotions on demand  but he just couldn't do it at the moment, too much was happening.

 

‘Okay, so, you’re not getting fired and that's great really...' Luhan started

 

'Are you going to tell me what’s wrong? I mean, you know I'm gonna find out anyway’ Luhan inquired, Baekhyun figured that he did have a point , news spread like wild forest fire around the office and soon enough everyone was going to know that he snagged the SM deal.

 

‘Mister Kim just gave me my first autobiography client’ he started

 

‘Okay, that’s a good thing?’ Luhan asked perplexed

 

‘It’s with this super famous celebrity’ he continued.

 

‘And that’s a better thing?’ Luhan was more confused than ever, still not quite getting why the 'good' news was so upsetting to his friend.

 

Baekhyun sighed and paused, knowing how far-fetched his ' _situation'_ was going to sound

 

‘Except, that this celebrity just happens to be my _ex-lover_ , well more specifically my _ex fiance_.....’

 

Luhan paused ‘Wait, **_you_** dated a celebrity…?’ he asked incredulously, highly stunned.

 

_Well, not that far-fetched..._

 

Either way, Baekhyun figured that it was now of never that he told Luhan the truth that he-

 

‘Oh wait a minute! Its' that Chanyeol Park guy right?!’ Luhan interjected.

 

‘Okay, so you probably won’t believe me but-wait howdid you know that?’ Baekhyun asked, a bit unnerved that Luhan already seemed to know what he assumed was a well kept secret until now.

 

Luhan's face now looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

‘Well, I _may or may not_ have explored the deepest parts of your bedroom closet and found an old photo album whilst you were passed out drunk that one time, I just put two and two together, also I _swear_ that I did _not_ touch anything in that black box and-

 

‘You went through my stuff!!? Luhan those were **private**!’ Baekhyun exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his previous problem to focus on an apparent new one.

 

‘And so they rightfully should be’ Luhan nodded agreeably, having the nerve to side with Baekhyun and not even bothering to pretend that he wasn’t guilty, his mouth twisted into a mischievous smirk.

 

‘Though, those _**‘items’**_ in that black box sure surprised me Byun Baekhyun I didn’t know you were so kink-‘

 

‘Nope! We are not talking about this right now! Baekhyun flailed his arms out into the smirking man’s face.

 

He then flopped down miserably further into his seat, hands now covering his face.

 

’Luhan, what am I going to do…?’

 

‘Baekhyun, listen to me, I’m sure it’s not going to be that bad, I mean how long were you guys together anyway?’

 

‘Ten years..’ he whispered to himself but loud enough for Luhan to hear it , blushing a bit when Luhan whistled impressively at the feat.

 

‘I mean it didn’t end that bad, right?’ Luhan asked carefully, trying to find a positive side to his friend's ordeal.

 

_ Short Flashback _

**…..**

**‘Baekhyun! We both _knew_ that I would have to do something like this eventually. It’s MY JOB, that’s what the media wants! I SAID I WAS SORRY, what more do you fucking want from me!?**

  **‘YOUR JOB! Your Job is to go up on stage and sing your heart out! Not to travel half way across the fucking WORLD for some STUPID publicity stunt relationship, despite already BEING IN A REAL ONE. DAMMIT! Why can't you get that!?’**

**…..**

 

‘It ended badly…’ Baekhyun winced, not ready to elaborate on the painful details yet.

 

But then he felt a short spurge of anger at the situation rush though him as memories came flooding in once again.

 

‘Figures after a year and he’s STILL as conceited as ever!’ he began ranting to Luhan, already feeling his pressure rising for the second time that day. ‘As usual I’m supposed to be the one to just drop everything I’m doing, to just cater to his every wish!’

 

If only Park Chanyeol was standing right in front of him now, he would tell him right where to get off.

 

_Ring Ring Ring_

 

_Ring Ring Ring_

 

_._

.

.

‘Hello?’ Baekhyun answered his desk phone in a much less aggressive tone, though a minute later wished he had not.

 

‘Baekhyun….is that you?’ For the moment Baekhyun’s earth stopped revolving on its axis for a moment as he sat frozen in his seat, the familiar deep rough voice filling his eardrums, right away taking him back to the many instances in his life where that same voice would be asking other things, like, _what was he wearing, was he touching himself yet, was he going to com-_

 

 **‘Fuck.You’** Baekhyun bit out at the other caller on the other side of the phone, only just containing his inner-most rage.

 

There was a soft sigh from the other end of the line ‘Look Baek, I didn’t call you to fight alright?’

 

‘Well I would much prefer if you did not call me at all, but I guess we can’t all be **big superstar celebrities** and get what we want now can we!? We can't **ALL** have big ugly billboards now can we!?’’ Baekhyun responded back hotly, he knew that he was rambling but was still trying to make up for that fact that his heart felt like it was racing at twenty miles per hours at the moment.

 

He didn’t give Chanyeol a chance to speak as he finally asked out loud the number one question that had been on his mind for the whole day

 

‘Why Chanyeol? Why are you doing this, **why now**? There are hundreds of publicists around the whole world that would literally kill to do your stupid biography, why pick me? Is this some kind of joke to you?!’’ 

 

There was a long silence from the other side of the line.

 

And then a tired sigh.

 

‘Baek, I swear this isn’t a joke , I’m serious about this, you know I am,’’ Baekhyun was pleased to hear the slight nerve although obviously hidden tremor in Chanyeol's voice before he cleared his throat before he continued.

 

‘Besides you and I both know that it can’t be anyone but **you** , it can’t be anyone else, we made that _promise remember?_ ’ to which he was interrupted by Baekhyun scoff

 

‘Right, _promises_ , I mean we both know what _promises_ mean to you don’t we,’ Baekhyun pointed out harshly.

 

‘…You know, you’re not being very professional right now...’ Chanyeol tried for a gentle teasing tone in an attempt to shift the rapidly plummeting fall of the conversation, though it only ended up getting Baekhyun even more riled up as he thought about Chanyeol had the nerve to question his professionalism, so he responded with even more anger.

 

‘Aahh! Am I not ‘professional’ right now am I’? Are you going to get me in trouble, call my boss and have me fired, then are you going to laugh with you ‘ _cool’_ celebrity friends about how you screwed with your ex’s job and took away the one thing that he had left!! I mean you already made it impossible enough for me to say no to your ‘refusal to accept anyone else’’

 

‘Baek, how could you say that, I know more than anyone else what this job means to you and I will never try to take that away from you...''

 

‘………..’ deafening silence from Baekhyun’s line

 

'Look, I know that I fucked up badly in the past with you, _with us_ , and I know that I shouldn’t be the one to talk about promises especially after everything that I did, things were messed up in the head then and I know that I can’t make any excuses or apologize enough, but at least let me have this one last request, please? If it doesn’t work out , it’ll be the last time you hear from me I swear’

 

‘………..’ more silence from Baekhyun’s line

 

‘ You can always back out if things get too much for you, I won’t hold anything against you and I’ll personally take all the blame from both companies‘

 

‘……’ 

 

‘So…Kyuunso told me that there will be a first debriefing on Wednesday, um, I guess I’ll see you then?’

 

‘…….’

‘Baek, you still there….?’ Chanyeol at this point really did think that Baekhyun had just left him hanging on the line, he was contemplating ending the call to try again, but then-

 

‘Fine, but only because it would not be ‘very professional’ to decline a new job opportunity right off the bat now would it’ Baekhyun’s answered tersely.

 

‘Thanks so much Baek, you won’t regret this’ Chanyeol managed to say all too smoothly, going for friendly-casual and hoping to end the conversation on a good note.

 

_That Baekhyun absolutely won’t have_

 

‘Wait, just two things for now’ Baekhyun requested before the other man could bid his farewell.

 

‘Okay, no problem, name it, _anything_ ’ Chanyeol responded, more than willing to comply to anything if it would mean getting Baekhyun’s further _‘cooperation’_

 

‘First off, don’t call me ‘Baek’, nicknames are for people that I like and I do not particularly _like_ _you_ , one might go as far as to say that I even highly _dislike you_ …’

 

‘Oh..Okay…?’ Chanyeol replied reluctantly, obviously, a bit put off, ‘What’s the second thing’

 

_‘Oh yeah, the second thing thing,….’’_

 

‘Yeah..?’ Chanyeol questioned now sounding as nervous as he was when he called.

 

‘ _Fuck You_ …’ and with that Baekhyun abruptly put down the phone, mentally 'high-five-ing' himself for at least getting the last line in.

 

_He always used to get the last line in._

 

He then stretched out his arms behind his head and reclined back into his seat, self-satisfied to having a bit of an outlet for his anger for now.

 

_Well that went better that it could have gone all things considering._

 

Though, sensing a pair or two eyes staring intensely at him he shifted his gaze to the side where Luhan was now staring at him with bulging light brown eyes, never having seen his co-worker in such an uncontainable spat of anger before.

 

Baekhyun also wondered at what point in the phone call did Kai get there as the younger man was also staring at him with shocked bit highly impressed ‘ _woah’_ look on his face, Chanyeol's picture was loaded on Luhan’s laptop screen so Baekhyun figured that the youngest man was already filled in on the situation, at least as much as Luhan himself knew.

 

‘So I guess that things didn’t end too well then?’ Kai asked nervously, scratching the back of his head as he himself had never seen his hyung be so genuinely pissed off before.

 

‘Let’s just say that...it ended really badly…’ Baekhyun answered simply , still not ready to elaborate.

.

.

.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha...Luhan , 'deer' caught in the headlight...get it, get it....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, so this is my first 'real' attempt at trying to write a multi-chapter story. I know that I may not be the best at keeping up my self-motivation for updating *cough-seepreviousworks-cough* but I'm going to actually try with this one. 
> 
> ( ಠ◡ಠ ) Though, comments are appreciated and do help. ( ಠ◡ಠ )


End file.
